


Twin me this, Twin me That

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [224]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Derek Hale Has A Twin, Firefighter Derek Hale, Hale Twins, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Had A Twin, Stilinski Twins, Unlucky in Love Derek Hale, Unlucky in Love Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Derek had a sinking feeling the moment Tyler came running into his place of employment, and when his twin began to list all the favours Tyler had done for him, Derek knew whatever his brother was about to ask him would be big.





	Twin me this, Twin me That

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…Okay, so I know this might look really bad, with the blood and the screaming, and the people running, but I swear this could be so – so – so much worse. 
> 
> So, this round of 15Minutes happened in the early days of August, but due to my failures it took me this long to share these stories, well, it’s thanks to ItAlmostWorked! that my mistake was caught and so here we are. 
> 
> If you are familiar with this series, please skip this part and head down to A SLIGHT CHANGE since now I shall inform those unfamiliar with this series what it is and what to expect. Here we go, so, everyone unfamiliar with this series please listen carefully, this is a story written in 15 minutes as a gift a group of my friends (6 dreadful souls, one might say they are the spawns of the most evil of ancient gods), each gives me a map to follow when it comes to their little tales and I can only hope I do a good job at it. The time restriction is a pain, causing me to write under a haze of panic, and once the time has ran its course, I am required hand the story over to the 6, the time or lack off it causes the writing to be horrid and clumsy, full of mistakes in grammar and typos, so do not expect great things. 
> 
> If you can’t handle bad grammar, combined with bad writing, and with a pinch fo typos, then leave now and remain sane. However, if you are one of those intrepid souls who can handle what I’ve told is to come, then please proceed to A SLIGHT CHANGE for there is more information to be had.   
A SLIGH CHANGE is not an increase or decrease in time, but rather there is a theme to be found in this story, and this theme is Twins. Now, just because there is a theme, doesn’t remove to overall power of BrittleDragonBones who wished for a story where Derek has a twin called Tyler, and Tyler is all sunshine and rainbows and is dating Stuart Stilinski who isn’t as sunshine and rainbows as Tyler but who still is a good boyfriend to Derek’s brother. Tyler and Stuart want to set Derek up with Stuarts twin-brother Stiles, but Derek isn’t all that excited about going on blind-dates.

`Derek. ´ Derek hears his brother shout with a degree of excitement long before he sees his identical-twin come running towards him, his brother barely has the time to throw a quick hello to bode and Isaac as he rushes towards Derek, nearly stepping on the fluffy tail of Light but thankfully the one-eyed cat was quick enough to save itself, throwing an angry hiss in Tyler’s direction before hurrying over to Boyd.

Derek doesn’t for the first-time in his life question why he was saddled with a twin like Tyler, he had to wonder how identical-twins could be so different as he and Tyler were, which was something their mother had questioned more than once too; sure, they looked very much like each other and whenever Derek did crack a genuine smile or laughed heartily, even their mother couldn’t tell them apart, but still Derek and Tyler were nothing alike. 

Derek was a fireman, Tyler worked tinkered with computers which was how Tyler met his boyfriend. Tyler had been out and proud for as long as Derek could remember, Derek had only recently and reluctantly come out as bisexual after his ex-partner decided to pretty much out him in public. Tyler was all smiles, all the time, while Derek rarely cracked a smile and you would never catch Derek as the comic-relief in any situation.

`Derek. My favourite brother if I might add. ´ Tyler continued unnecessarily loud as he approaches him, and Derek has a sinking feeling this sudden visit from his brother would bring him nothing but trouble.

`I’m your only brother. ´ Derek responds, he’s not in the mood for whatever so-called fun activity Tyler was about to force him to be part of, he still had some form of PTSD after the paintball incident two-years ago, just hearing the word paint and ball gave him a flight of fight reaction. Although compared to their trip to Comic Con when they were sixteen still haunted his nightmares, sure, Tyler had the best day ever but Derek not so much.

`Right. Right. ´ Tyler laughs before pulling him into a surprisingly tight embrace, and as Tyler pulls him in for a tight hug Derek’s twin brother asks him a rather peculiar question. 

`Remember when we were seven-years old, and you broke the kitchen window? ´

`Yes. ´ Derek answers hesitantly, alarm-bells ringing inside his head.

Releasing Derek from the tight hug, Tyler laughs merrily before asking Derek yet another strange question, `Remember how I took the blame for that, since you were already in trouble for getting into a fight at school? ´

`I got into trouble for defending your ass. ´ Derek protests, he got detention and got grounded for two weeks for kicking the asses of a couple of homophobic losers, so Tyler taking the heat for a broken window had been the least his twin could’ve done.

`Alright. Fine. ´ Tyler says far too cheerfully before throwing yet another question that increased the sense of unease that had taken situated itself in the pit of Derek’s stomach. 

`Well, remember that time I took the blame for the scratches on Laura’s car, even though it wasn’t me who was fooling around his bike and lost his balance and fell against Laura’s precious Camaro? ´ of course Derek would never forget the hell Laura gave Tyler for that one, and Tyler was her favourite sibling and she’d still made his life a living hell for two months. Laura had even made Tyler pay for the damage, which granted Derek paid since he was a good brother like that.

`That’s not something anyone is going to forget, Tyler. ´ Derek answers, which seems to please his peculiar brother.

`And remember who has broken-up with your partners in the past, because you didn’t have the balls to do face to face? ´ and of course Derek knows the answer to this, and guilt twist at his gut.

`Yes. ´ Derek croaks, unable to look Tyler in the eye at that moment, and with good reason since his brother goes on to ask, ` And who was it that got stabbed in the chest by psycho-Kate, because someone did the breaking-up with loony-toons Argent for you? ´

God, their mom had lost her shit that day, and Derek was grounded for two-months, and had to come clean about everything that had been going on between him and Kate. 

`You did. ´ Derek sighs before once more apologizing for that particular disaster, which earns him a one-armed hug from Tyler, and a gentle kiss on the brow too, before Tyler continued reminding Derek of a few more favours he’d done, and Derek could admit there were more than he could count.

`And you do remember all the times I took a test for you? ´ Tyler asks and Derek just knows whatever favour his twin was about to ask from him, it would be a massive one.

`I do. ´

`Oh, and you remember when went on that blind-date Laura set up for you, and the woman was like crazy handsy? ´

`It’s not like you’ve let me forget about that one. ´ Derek grumbles, going back to checking his gear, he might be a little bit paranoid about making sure he and his team wouldn’t get in trouble due to issues with their equipment; Derek checked everything when his shift started, and again after he and they guys came back to the station after a call.

`She squeezed my ass, Derek, as a hello! ´

`And attempted to check your tonsils with her tongue. ´ Derek recounts, and yes, he did feel bad about Tyler getting pretty much molested, but he was also secretly thrilled it hadn’t him since he would’ve probably handled the situation less gracefully than what his brother had.

`Yeah, lets – let’s just change the subject. ´ his brother says then, looking a little bit green, there’s even a small shiver that runs through him none of which helped Derek feel less like a horrible brother. 

After breathing in slowly for a minute, Tyler goes back to dragging up favours from the past, and Derek feels like his being audited which wasn’t something he appreciated.

`Remember when you got a little bit too friendly with that guy Laura was dating, but who we hadn’t met yet, and her friend took a picture of him cheating on her with you, and I said it was me he was kissing because you weren’t ready to admit you were at least bi-curious. ´

`I do. ´ God, that had been a horrible month, not because Laura was furious with Tyler but rather because she was just so miserable and heartbroken; of course, if Derek had known who the guy was, then he would never in a million years done anything with the guy, well, aside from smashing his face in for being a unfaithful asshole.

`Oh, and remember four-years ago when you were invited to Paige’s wedding and you just couldn’t go, because you suddenly realized you weren’t as alright with her moving on with another guy as you’d pretended to be, and so I had to go? ´

`Yes! ´ Derek snaps then, voice loud and angry, `I’m not suffering from dementia! I do remember, every little and massive favour you’ve done for me. So what, what the hell do you want from me? ´

Tyler appeared a little bit startled by Derek’s outburst but recovered quickly enough.

`I’m here to collect. ´ Tyler informs with unusual degree of seriousness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, glad to finally get to the long-awaited point of Tyler’s sudden visit to his place of work, while still whole heartedly dreading what his twin was about to ask of him.

And Derek was right to worry.

`You, brother of mine, are going to go on a double date with me and Stuart. ´ and now Tyler was positively beaming, not the way Cora or Peter did when they had wicked things on their minds, but rather like Christmas had come early for Tyler.

`I’m what now? ´ Derek asks, ignoring Boyd and Isaac who were now not to subtly listening in on their conversation.

`You are going to go on a double date with me and Stuart. ´Tyler repeated cheerfully, and Derek would’ve question whether or not his brother was adopted if it wasn’t for the fact that they looked alike to the point of being the mirror image of one another. 

`I don’t have a date, Tyler. ´ Derek gently reminds his bothersome brother, `and I don’t have the time to try and find some. ´

`Oh, don’t worry about finding a date, I have a date for you. ´ Tyler exclaims excitedly, before pulling Derek to his side in a one armed-hug.

`Oh god. No. ´ Derek doesn’t cry, but it’s pretty close since whenever he was set-up with someone it ended terribly for everyone involved.

` It’s Stuarts brother. Stiles. ´ Tyler eagerly explains, but Derek isn’t the slightest bit comforted by the idea of dating Stuarts brother, not that Stuart wasn’t a great guy since he was nowhere near as cheerful and talkative as Tyler, and had a dry sense of humour that Derek could appreciate in small does.

`Stiles? What sort of a name is Stiles? ´ Derek can’t help to ask, but Tyler seems deaf to this particular question, or just ignores it.

`You’ll love him, Derek. ´ Tyler tells him so surely that Derek had no doubt in his mind that Tyler really did believe Derek could fall in love with someone related to Stuart, `Stiles, awesome guy. He’s funny and has an awesome personality. ´

Groaning miserable and moving away from Tyler, Derek says the first thought about Stiles that had popped-up into his head, `So he’s ugly. ´

Tyler stills then, and just gawks at Derek like he’d just kicked a puppy, and it takes him a minute to recover from the shock Derek had caused him, and when Tyler finally breaks his silence.

Tyler cries out in a fashion that would’ve made one think that Derek had just called Stuart unattractive, `He’s not ugly! ´ but then Tyler’s anger dims down to something like genuine hurt as Tyler asks him an odd question, `You think my boyfriend is ugly? ´

`What? No. ´ Derek protests, and he might not be attracted to Stuart, but even he can admit the guy isn’t ugly or unattractive, Derek just didn’t feel anything when he looked at the scrawny kid with glasses that was completely infatuated with his twin.

`Then why would you say that Stiles is ugly, sure, he’s a little bit bigger than Stuart but that’s because he’s a little bit more active than Stuart, and sure, Stiles doesn’t wear cute glasses like Stuart. ´ Derek honestly doesn’t know what to make of Tyler’s defence of Stuart and Stuarts brother, and he feels like a headache coming on which only ever seemed to happen around members of his own family.

`Ty, I don’t know how this Stiles-guy looks like..´

`Of course you do. ´ Tyler protests and he really does appear upset with Derek now, `You’ve seen Stuart!? ´

`Yes. Stuart, not his brother, airhead! ´ Derek yells back, feeling hurt and angry without really knowing why he felt this way, `Just because I’ve seen Stuart doesn’t paint a picture of how his brother looks, you idiot. ´

`Of course it does! ´ Tyler shrieks then, `They are identical twins, minus the glasses and Stuarts loathing of…´

`Wait, did you just say that they are identical twins? ´

**Author's Note:**

> So, Stuart has to pretty much blackmail Stiles into going on a date with Tyler’s brother, since Stiles doesn’t think for a second that it’s going to workout for him since he’s pretty sure the guy isn’t going to be as awesome as Tyler, but he also sees this as a way to get his dad and a few of his friends off of his back at least for a few months. Stiles hasn’t dated anyone in a couple of years, he’d been close to stop dating anyone after his ex-girlfriend in high-school didn’t accept that they’d broken-up and started breaking into his house, causing him to wake-up a couple of times with her trying to get it on with him; not to mention the Deucalion in college who was his professor but who pretty much just wanted to use him for a little while (dumped him the moment someone else caught his attention). But it was after dating 3 guys who all wanted one of his friends more than him, that finally broke the back of the unfortunate camel that was Stiles love-life. 
> 
> Still, Stiles goes on the date to stop Stuart from sharing with their dad how Stiles had made his money back in college, never expecting that Derek’s pretty cool. 
> 
> Oh, and when Derek sees Stiles he’s surprised, genuinely surprised to see that Stuarts brother is actually the hotter twin, and can talk for hours which Derek is glad about since Derek isn’t great at the whole talking thing; and yet, Stiles makes him interested in breaking his own wall of silence.


End file.
